


The Sweetest Gift for You

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Murasakibara thinks Himuro didn't care about his birthday, but he actually just forgot to tell him when it is. Then, why does Akashi suddenly visit him? What about Himuro? Murasakibara is very confused. Well, at least his birthday gets even more interesting afterwards.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Gift for You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke and its characters.**  
>  **Warning:** _shounan ai/yaoi, slight AU, language, slight oOC, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors (gonna fix later if I have time)._  
>  **A/N:** Man, almost forgot this. Lucky I have the list and checked. Too bad I don't have a fan art to go with this yet. I'll try to make something later. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKKUN! (9/10) I hope you'll be happy with this little present! XD

****

**The Sweetest Gift for You**

* * *

Murasakibara was rather excited today.

Yes, it was his birthday. He came to the practice with an unusual flowery air around him and a usual snacks-filled plastic bag on one hand, while his other hand was holding one of the snacks to chew or to suck. Naturally, presents came to him like flood as well since he was quite popular with the girls who thought he was adorable and cool with his height and aloof look.

Most of the presents of course were in the form of home-made sweets from people that knew him well. Some bought high quality sweets and candies as well for him and some who didn't know him that well gave him things he would always discard later since he had no use of them. Either way, he accepted them all with open arms.

Yousen basketball team's regulars also gave Murasakibara presents from the small one like a bag of chocolates until the big ones: voucher to eat all you can in that new sweet stores that just opened not so long ago. Murasakibara didn't care as long as the sweets and snacks kept pouring on him to eat, literally.

However, one person whom Murasakibara thought would be the first to congratulate and give him present, somehow, didn't show up that day. Himuro had left very early that morning, not even waking Murasakibara up. The one who woke him up in the dorm was Wei Liu. He said Himuro asked him to do so because he had some urgent matter to do that day.

Himuro didn't show up to school and to basketball practice as well afterwards. It was kind of disheartening that Himuro wasn't there in Murasakibara's most important day in a year.

"Muro-chin…" Murasakibara mumbled rather sadly before he stared at Masako Araki, Yousen basketball club coach, meaningfully, _not_ purposely looking like a lost kitten.

Well, that look always made his coach twitch, though. It wasn't like Murasakibara knew that girls or women were weak to that kind of look.

#

Masaki groaned slightly as she felt the look. "Why is he looking so helpless despite his body size?" Masako looked another way from Murasakibar's cute kittenish stare, trying to shield her sight from 'the look'.

Those adorable pleading look that seemed able to melt the glacier in winter… Masako then glared at the other regulars who looked away as well. They looked like they didn't want to deal with Murasakibara as well when he was like that. They tended to do what he wanted after all.

"Where is Himuro again?" Fukui asked Wei Liu beside him and the Chinese shrugged.

"He didn't tell me the detail. Something about his family visiting," he answered with a long sigh.

"Does he know that today is Murasakibara's birthday?" Okamura asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

The three regulars looked at each other at the raised question before they turned slowly to face Murasakibara who looked rather sulking because his coach and the others didn't want to help him finding where Himuro was.

"Should we ask?" Okamura asked again, just to make sure that the others agreed.

After all, despite the shower of affection (sweets and snacks) from them, Murasakibara wouldn't be satisfied unless Himuro was involved, somehow. Really, the big baby had gotten so attached to their transferred student so quickly, huh?

"But he will just get even more depressed for forgetting that important part, right?" Fukui twitched slightly, rather annoyed.

"Eeh, but Himuro did say not to leave him alone for today. Maybe Himuro did know," Wei piped in.

They were silent for a moment before concluding that Murasakibara would be even more crestfallen that Himuro left him alone in his birthday despite knowing.

"Well, we can always keep him company until Himuro takes over… later," Fukui chuckled.

"I often feel that we had dumped the baby on Himuro after he transferred here…" Okamura looked rather guilty at that.

"Once in awhile Himuro needs his space too, huh?" Wei laughed slightly.

"I wish he wouldn't do that in the baby's birthday," Masako twitched again, in the verge of cracking to swoon and fawn over Murasakibara at this point because he didn't stop that look. "Do something!" she yelled at her other athletes after that.

"Yes!" They shouted in unison, immediately approaching Murasakibara to stop him from giving that look again with any mean necessary.

"I want Muro-chin," Murasakibara pouted sullenly.

"He'll come home soon. Now, why don't we have fun playing basketball?" Okamura said with a wide smile, offering the ball with his muscular hand.

"Nothing fun about basketball without Muro-chin in it," Murasakibara huffed and looked away, throwing tantrum like a five year old that didn't get his new toy.

A vein popped on the Okamura's head. "Can I kick him?" The bulky captain was trembling, itching to do just that.

"No, you will be the one who gets crushed," Wei patted him on his back, trying to calm him down.

"What about we go to have snack at that sweet store you frequent, Murasakibara? My treat," Fukui tried now, a kind nervous smile adorning the blond's face. He really weren't used to smiling like that after all. He wasn't Himuro for God's sake!

Murasakibara was silent as he stared at the three teammates of his, seeming to consider something before shrugging. "Fine," he said, but he didn't look as enthusiastic as they hoped.

How the hell that Himuro dealt with this guy everyday without losing his smile and patience? They would forever wonder about that.

* * *

**~Murasakibara x Himuro~**

* * *

Still, that 'outing together with the team' plan was gone to drain when they finished practice because there was someone else already waiting for Murasakibara on the door of the gym.

Murasakibara widened his eyes slightly as he saw a red haired teen with Rakuzan jersey, leaning his back against the door while looking at him with stoic expression. "Aka…chin? Why are you here?" he asked as soon as he approached the smaller teen.

"Did you finish your practice?" Akashi asked, looking upward at Murasakibara with a small smile.

"Eh, yes… um…" Murasakibara was rather confused.

"What's wrong? You don't like to see me in your birthday?" Akashi asked with a teasing smirk on his face now.

"Eh? No way. Did you come all the way here, Akita, from Kyoto just for my birthday?" Murasakibara was surprised. He didn't know if he should be worried or honored or even happy because Akashi had taken all the trouble for him.

"Well, for some reasons I just want to see you today. Happy birthday, Atsushi," Akashi smiled then. He showed him that gentle smile that stirred something in Murasakibara's heart.

Even though Murasakibara had decided that Akashi was off limits since their middle school years, and right now he already had someone he really cared about, it didn't mean he wouldn't be happy getting such attention for the person he respect so much.

"Thank you, Aka-chin," Murasakibara smiled his flowery smile again now and the team looked very surprised at this turn of event.

"So, I'll be taking Atsushi for a walk after this," Akashi then smiled at the Yousen team and Masako especially. Well, they could only stare dumbly at the scene as Akashi took Murasakibara's hand and pulled him outside.

Luckily, Masako snapped in realization and warned, "The boarding house rules states that he should be home before 10 p.m.!"

"He'll stay with me tonight," Akashi said with a smile, but there was a hint of finality in his tone that the others went rigid instantly.

"Aka-chin…" Murasakibara was still astonished as he was suddenly taken away from his teammates. "Where are we going?" he asked, curious.

"Where do you want to go?" Akashi asked, not releasing Murasakibara's hand despite already being outside the school ground.

"Eh?" Murasakibara tilted his head aside again, confused.

"This is your birthday. You get to choose where you are going. I'll accompany you until today ends," Akashi answered.

Murasakibara widened his eyes again and smiled. "Then, let's hunt some sweet stores here in Akita," he actually felt like grinning afterwards because not even Himuro liked to accompany him in that hobby of his because Murasakibara tended to get them lost.

Himuro was good with direction, but Akita was pretty rural, so even Himuro couldn't memorize the streets that quickly.

Then… they spent the time walking around here and there, going inside sweets stores and cafés that Akita could offer them to hunt many kinds of sweets, from the traditional ones until the unique ones. Of course they got lost several times, but Akashi didn't seem to mind since the redhead owned a cell-phone with GPS. They could always find the way to the next and the next stores until Murasakibara felt exhausted.

"Today is very fun," Murasakibara said happily while drinking hot chocolate and snacking on some sweets he purchased in the hunt.

"I'm glad that you have fun," Akashi said with a small smile before his phone buzzed. He took it out from his pocket and checked. He then checked his watch before his smile widened slightly.

"I have one more present for you, Atsushi," the red head said after Murasakibara finished his umpteenth snack that day.

"A present? What is it, sweet?" Murasakibara smiled childishly at the redhead and he chuckled slightly.

"You can say that, but it's a different kind of sweet," Akashi said mysteriously.

"Huh?" Murasakibara was rather confused at that.

"Come. Let's go to the hotel," Akashi stood and offered his hand at him.

…

…

"Hotel?" Murasakibara widened his eyes at that. His head whirred at the invitation. That was an invitation, right? But… "Aka-chin… hotel is…?" he couldn't help his face getting rather hot. Despite what people might have thought and they way he thought all the time, Murasakibara was a teenager, a boy to boot. He definitely understood this kind of thing.

"Hmm?" Akashi's hand was still offered and Murasakibara didn't know what to do. He couldn't just say yes. Surely, he adored Akashi, very much to the point of crushing on him once upon a time in middle school ago. But right now…

Right now, there was Himuro. Himuro was the one who taught him that happiness wasn't determined to what people expected from you. It was his will to achieve it that mattered and Himuro took care of him with gentleness and love that Murasakibara had always yearned of not because he was one of the GoM, but because he was Murasakibara Atsushi.

"I'm… sorry, Aka-chin. I… can't," Murasakibara said, looking at Akashi eyes straightly with a slight fear that he actually just turned down an invitation from Akashi Seijuurou. He hoped Akashi wouldn't be so mad as to stab him with his scissors afterwards.

Akashi raised his eyebrows at that, seeming to be surprised.

"Ah, it isn't like I dislike Aka-chin or anything," Murasakibara quickly added an explanation to his rejection. "I mean… I really like Aka-chin, but… not like that. I… already, about Muro-chin…"

Akashi huffed out a small laugh at Murasakibara's panic attempt to give details and Murasakibara raised his face, totally puzzled of why Akashi was laughing instead of getting angry.

"A-… Aka-chin…?" Murasakibara was rather perplexed now because he didn't understand.

Akashi absolutely looked amused at this point. "No, I'm sorry," he was trying to tone down his chuckles at this point, but it seemed like he had a hard time to do so. "I didn't mean to laugh, but… ahem, Atsushi is just so adorable sometimes, I couldn't help myself," he coughed once before he smiled again at Murasakibara.

"I don't get it…" Murasakibara tilted his head aside again. "Weren't you inviting me to…" he didn't dare to continue his line.

"No, Atsushi. Relax. I only want to give some presents that were entrusted to me by the other GoM members from Tokyo," Akashi immediately explained.

"Oh," Murasakibara looked down at the table, now his face flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry for getting the wrong idea…" he mumbled quietly and Akashi just chuckled again while ruffling Atsushi's hair fondly.

"Come on. Let's go to the hotel," the redhead then asked once again and this time Murasakibara reached out to grab his offered hand.

"Yes," Murasakibara replied, smiling contentedly.

* * *

**~Murasakibara x Himuro~**

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Murasakibara was led to a suit room where four boxes of present waiting for him on top of the table at the room outside the bedroom. "Ooh!" the purple haired teen immediately sat at the comfy couch and took one of the present, examining it.

The wrapping was in a light blue color. Somehow, Murasakibara got an idea from who it was. "It's from Kuro-chin~," he was happy as he opened the wrapping and found a frame with a digital photo embedded on the screen so the photograph moved when the picture changed into another picture.

Then he read the note: _"I'm sorry it is nothing fancy, but I know you love these pictures so I think you would want to look at it without having to look for your photo album (since it's troublesome for you, anyway). I hope you like the present. Happy birthday, Murasakibara-kun."_

Murasakibara's heart lightened at the collection of digitalized photographs of their days in Teikou. "This is very nice…. Thank you, Kuro-chin…!" he hugged the frame fondly before setting it aside and took another box.

This time the box was in pink and blueberry color. He immediately guessed that it was from Aomine and Momoi because he knew Aomine wouldn't be considerate enough to buy him anything for a present. Momoi must have chosen the item and Aomine paid half the price. It was a pair of basketball shoes. "Whoa~ cool! They actually find my size," he chuckled as he read the note.

" _Looking for your size is so troublesome!"—Aomine._

" _Happy birthday, Mukkun! I forced Dai-chan to go shopping for your present! XD He's sulking, but he's the more nagging about choosing the comfortable shoes for you *lol*. Hope you like it!—Momoi._

Murasakibara laughed slightly at the note. He shook his head while saying "Thank you Mine-chin, Momo-chin." He was going to use the shoes from now on when he played basketball.

Setting the shoes aside, he took the green wrapped box now and immediately opened it to find a mushroom shaped alarm clock in purple color. Murasakibara blinked as he read the note from Midorima.

" _I think you can use something like this to wake up in the morning without troubling your roommate. Use it well. It can be your lucky item too for this week. Happy birthday."—Midorima._

"Shees, Mido-chin… you perfectly well that I'll end up breaking this thing the next morning…" he grumbled slightly, but he couldn't help chuckling as he appreciated the sentiment. He already had Himuro to wake him up every morning, but an extra alarm clock wouldn't hurt.

Murasakibara put down the present from Midorima and took the box with yellow wrapping. "This must be from Kise-chin," he said as he opened the box and found some exclusive boxes of chocolate from all over the worlds. "Ooh! Kise-chin gave me a lot of delicious looking chocolates I've never seen in Japan before~."

Then Murasakibara checked the notes: _"I ask a lot of people to get my hands on these exquisite sweets for you, Murasakibara-chi! Please enjoy to the fullest and happy belated birthday!"—Kise._

"Thank you very much Kise-chin!" Murasakibara said while rummaging the chocolates before continued reading the note since there was a continuation.

" _P.s. I include some my very rare photo books for you to stare at whenever you miss me—"_

Murasakibara immediately threw the note away indifferently as he kept rummaging the boxes of chocolate and took the photo books and set them aside, not really needing them anyway. "The chocolates look very sweet. I wanna eat them immediately~," he chuckled as he took one box out.

"Aka-chin, do you want some?" Murasakibara asked, not releasing his gaze from the chocolate box that he was opening now. He took out one chocolate and put it inside his mouth, groaning slightly as he savored the sweetness of cocoa with hints of tropically fruity taste. "Oh, this is very delicious~."

Murasakibara then realized that Akashi hadn't answered him and turned around to face him. However, the redhead wasn't there. "Huh? Aka-chin?" He stood now, looking around to spot his ex-captain, but he still couldn't find him, even when he walked around.

"That's strange. Where is Aka-chin?" Murasakibara was still looking around when his eyes caught a note on the door that led to the bedroom. He tilted his head aside as he read it.

" _My present is inside this room. Enjoy your time and happy birthday, Atsushi."—Akashi._

"Huh? Why didn't Aka-chin just give me the present directly?" Murasakibara was mystified as he carefully opening the room door, probably a little bit afraid of cookie monster that would jump him from behind the door if he was reckless enough to open it without preparation.

Surprisingly, the room was quiet dim, almost dark, only the moonlight that went through the window illuminating the room slightly. A strange sweet scent immediately filled Murasakibara's nostril and out of curiosity, he opened the door more widely so his could see the entire room including the bed.

Murasakibara blinked once and opened his eyes widely as he noticed that someone was on top of the bed, wrapped in red satin ribbon on his wrist and arms, down to his bare chest and waist and his thighs and legs and… Murasakibara couldn't help entranced at the dark seductive gaze those onyx orbs sent his way.

Silky dark hair shone slightly, reflecting the soft moonlight, his fair alabaster skin glistening with substance that looked a lot like honey and Murasakibara almost drooled at the exquisite sight in front of him.

"Muro…chin…?" Murasakibara rasped difficultly because he suddenly felt his throat very dry. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that really Himuro Tatsuya, laying defenselessly on top of a bed bound with ribbon and dripped with honey all over his body?

Himuro Tatsuya smiled softly at him, lowering his gaze sexily at the stunned, totally flabbergasted Murasakibara. "I'm sorry for taking so long. The preparation to get this was quite tricky; I have to ask some people's help first," he said while tipped his head upward to look at Murasakibara with those enticing eye that wasn't covered by part of his hair.

"What… Muro-chin…" Now despite still speechless, he felt rather restless and nervous.

"Come here, Atsushi. This is your birthday present from me and Akashi-kun," Himuro licked his lips, some of the honey dripped from there as well and he made a soft moaning noise that attacked Murasakibara's heart and rushed his blood to one direction.

Murasakibara's head went blank at the very hot view and he couldn't help it as his legs moved on their own accord to approach Himuro, his hands twitching to reach out to him, his heart desiring to touch him, to unwrap the present and to eat the sweetest sweet presented at him as a gift from the two people that he liked most.

Well, for Himuro it was more love rather than like, but it didn't matter. Akashi and Himuro had worked something as surprising as this to make Murasakibara the happiest man alive, so he wouldn't complain at all.

Moreover, when Murasakibara licked the honey all over Himuro's body, Himuro sighed and gave him those soft breathy moans that sent pleasant chills to Murasakibara's spine. He stroke the soft almost sticky skin because of the honey, and he couldn't help groaning as he felt his nether region reacted so energetically at the spark produced by the contact of skins.

"Muro-chin… can I eat now, please?" Murasakibara didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to eat so badly, to savor more of Himuro's taste that was hidden under the honey.

"It's your present. You have to open it first before eating it," Himuro tilted his head aside at the ribbon on his wrist and Murasakibara blinked once at that.

"Ah, I think I want to leave it like that," Murasakibara felt his sadistic side surfacing. The sight of Himuro being so submissive and restraint in front of him tickled his bad side so badly.

"Ah… Atsushi is being a tease," Himuro chuckled lightly and gasped as Murasakibara fondled his one of his nipple.

"Who is a tease, now?" Murasakibara asked, leaning down to put his mouth on the other nipple and licked.

"Ah…!" Himuro moaned rather loudly as his body reacted to the ministration Murasakibara gave him to his sensitive spots.

"Muro-chin… you look so delicious…" Murasakibara whispered before he bit the hardening bud lightly and softly before sucking and Himuro couldn't help groaning even louder.

"T-then… hurry…" Himuro whispered throatily now and the purple haired teen could feel the hardness of his partner's erection which was nicely wrapped by the ribbon under him.

"Ha… I haven't touched you there yet, but you are already like this… Muro-chin, pervert," Murasakibara smiled, feeling like being mean so suddenly.

"Ah, but… waiting while imagining what you'd do to me in this room… excites me so much, Atsushi…"

Murasakibara twitched slightly as the beast inside him was tickled at the very dirty implication of what Himuro said. He didn't know that Himuro could be this bold, but he wouldn't complain, not when he was there to take Himuro.

"Then… as Muro-chin wishes…" Murasakibara smiled as he leaned down once again and proceeded to eat Himuro from head to toe happily while Himuro was whimpering and moaning keenly with every hot touch and lick and kiss Murasakibara bestowed upon his aroused body.

"Muro-chin, I want you…"

"Ah! Atsushi…! More…!"

Himuro's needy voice, his cries and all that twitches and buckles gripped Murasakibara's full focuse and attention, exciting him, arousing his desire even more until he felt all his clothes too hot and too bothering to stay on. He shed it all before he embraced Himuro's slender body, biting and marking his flawless skin, opening and entering him until Himuro screamed and buckled in ecstasy.

Murasakibara kept going, his animalistic instinct seeking for completion and release and Himuro gave him everything until the euphoria exploded like fireworks at the night sky. The purple haired boy kissed him roughly, teeth and tongue and everything and he rode his orgasm until what was left was the feeling of blissful contentment.

Himuro was still panting slightly as he whispered, "Happy birthday, Atsushi…. I love you," into Murasakibara's ear and he felt very tired and sleepy now after such pleasurable exertion.

"Thank you, Muro-chin… I love you too…" Murasakibara replied softly, lulled by Himuro's sweet voice and soft breaths near him. Murasakibara's both arms and hands held Himuro's body closely and lovingly.

Himuro smiled gently and kissed Murasakibara as the purple haired boy fell asleep.

#

Akashi entered the room, thinking that both Murasakibara and Himuro already asleep only to be surprised as dark visible eye met his red and golden ones. "Huh, you're still up," he commented slowly.

"Well… I need to wipe us off, but he won't let go off me. I wish he would fall asleep after untying my wrists, though," Humuro chuckled slightly.

Akashi shook his head while chuckling himself. "You really spoiled him rotten, even more than I did, he said as he approached the bed and helped Himuro untie the ribbons from his hands and gave him some tissues to wipe his own body and Murasakibara before the ants ate them instead.

"Eh, really? I think you spoil him enough to actually agree to help me prepare to give Atsushi his present," Himuro smiled back at Akashi then, somehow knowingly.

"Well, I always have s soft spot for him," Akashi sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Murasakibara's hair gently.

"I see… despite his personality and his bad habit, he's still loveable for someone like you and me, huh?" Himuro laughed slightly at that.

"Well, I don't have desire for his body, but…"

"You desire his heart and his loyalty, I know," Himuro cut. Akashi looked upward at the dark haired teen who stared at him back with a glint of challenge and strike of possessiveness. "But I also desire his heart, Akashi-kun. I won't give it to you. You may have loyalty, but his heart and his body are mine, okay?"

"We will see about that," Akashi replied slowly, but he smiled anyway. He guessed, if there was a guy that could take care of Murasakibara with love unrivalled with his own, then… maybe he could leave it to him

But Akashi wouldn't say anything about it until Himuro could prove his words. He didn't care even though it would take a lifetime to do that.

A sweetest gift for their beloved Murasakibara… the baby of his GoM team, was his love for him as a parent. Well, if Murasakibara thought Himuro was the sweetest gift, then he would give him that. It was his birthday anyway.

"Happy birthday, Atsushi…"

**The end of The Sweetest Gift for You**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My god, what the hell did I make? This is Signal fault for making me create such twisted birthday fic *ugh*. But, well, despite the twist, it still tastes quite sweet for me (and for Mukkun too, right?), so it's fine… maybe.  
> Well, anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKKUN! Hope you enjoy your present!


End file.
